


42drabbles

by zayden



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabbles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 堆积一下积攒的42段子警告在每章开头，有cp向有亲情向





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO

 

“别告诉我你是处男，恶魔崽。”杰森不怀好意的笑起来，挑起一根眉毛看向正爬进他腿间的年轻阿尔法，手指勾着他的下巴，轻扣着中间的那一道浅沟，又忽然放软声音，诱惑的说，“还是说你需要我手把手的教你怎么做？”

体内的热潮像海浪般翻滚着，让他的小腹一阵阵抽紧，内里的甬道有些轻微的抽搐，尚未得到充盈和浇灌已经开始痉挛，从深处绞出一股湿润的感觉。但这是每次发情他都体会过的滋味，杰森有信心能控制自己，至少再多一会儿。他就是喜欢达米安露出那种吃到柠檬似的表情，他觉得怪可爱的。

“我觉得你对我有很深刻的误解，托德。”达米安在他身上说，如愿摆出了杰森想看的表情，让欧米茄得意的要命还得拼命压抑自己想大笑的冲动。敏锐的阿尔法多少察觉到了一点，于是那表情更酸了。

似乎没有意识到自己的口吻变化，他忽然又说，“除却蝙蝠侠以外我也有自由和自己的生活，但在这点上似乎连父亲都不甚了解。你们到底为什么都觉得我只是个机器？”

听到这无限接近撒娇和抱怨的话从达米安·韦恩嘴里冒出来，杰森惊恐的呻吟出声，忽然非常的不自在。他把后脑勺砸进枕头里，收回了抚摸对方脸颊的手指。

“首先，在床上提起随便某一方的监护人已经算出局，小子。”他近乎是在哀嚎，但没说‘你已经够像你父亲了，以至于我一想到要看你的老二就会头皮发麻’。他多少还有点生存意识。

“另外，相信我，我们谁都没觉得你是个机器。”杰森拢回神智，把话题拉向相对安全的一边，拿小腿蹬了一下正压着他的腰，心不在焉的，“更像是永远固定在你刚出现的时候的那样，霸道、蛮横、听不进道理、一个反社会倾向超标的小混账。没人会去想再过十几年你会长出个结来，还精虫上脑，趁着青春期就天天想着要把老二往别人的屁股里塞——”

一根手指在此刻不合时宜的进入了他的体内，从已经湿润开合的洞口轻易的滑进去，指关节宽大，指腹粗糙，不停息的一进来便开始按压曲皱的甬道。触感热且强硬，在弓起来顶上某个位置的时候，突如其来的快感把杰森原本的话彻底打断，换做一声毫无防备的呻吟。

在惊诧的喘息间，杰森低下头，正好看到达米安仰起脑袋，没有以往那副得意洋洋的神态，而是冲他翘起一边的嘴角。年轻的阿尔法正半垂着眼皮，睫毛下的眼睛色泽厚又浓，像深海般潮涌不息，一层薄薄的汗覆盖在额头上，让坚硬的黑发变得柔顺，好几根贴合在他的额角，性欲与情爱的气息从每一寸光滑或损伤的皮肤散发出来，令他看起来古怪的陌生。

一时间，杰森惊愕的说不出话，忽然感到一阵可怕的心跳加速。他能肯定，这间大宅里的任何一名住客都从未见过达米安的这一面。

“这样好多了。”年轻的阿尔法低沉的说，语调依然平静的过分，却莫名更令人战栗，“我更喜欢你把嘴用来赞美欲望的样子，托德。”

忽然之间，杰森发觉自己完全想不起来当初和那个年仅十四五岁的恶魔崽拌嘴打架的模样了。他能想到的只有现在此刻，达米安把所有体重压在他身上，牵制着他，与他四肢纠缠，肉体上几近完美的亲密无间，身上热度像辐射般被投递过来，仅仅用一根手指便把他操到湿润生疼。

后知后觉的，他意识到自己或许有了一个更喜欢的、来自达米安的新表情。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO；一个想搞的梗的开头

 

“好消息是，无论多小心，杰森还是被看见过出入大宅，”蒂姆面无表情的说，一手安抚着自己抽痛的额角，“或者至少有目击者能证实与他体态相仿的人存在，少许煽动就能让他们进一步向调查员和媒体确认这点。能花心思去关注他人私生活动向的人通常都很好说服，除非是花边记者。”

“哪怕不能，我还能作证。即便是在歌谭，韦恩养子和执法人员的身份让我多少还有一点信用可言。”迪克在真皮沙发另一头附和，但神态依然是那种勉强从角落里拖出来的轻松，捧着一杯阿福刚拿推车送来的热咖啡像是握着自己的命根，目光近乎呆滞。毫无疑问这是个可怜人，在听闻自己兄弟们的灾难后就马不停蹄的赶来歌谭。从那身明显是值班后还未更换掉的皱巴巴行头来看，迪克起码熬了超过三十小时的夜，不过好歹他还保留了进行逻辑思维的能力。

“他们想要把不相干机构趁势扯进来，那我就能把执法机关也扯进来，哪怕只是挂名也无所谓。”

而杰森只是木讷的看着自己的手，声音平板，说，“都不是好消息。”

可惜，与韦恩家庭目前正抗争的非议完全相驳，他们完全把在场唯一的欧米茄当做空气，很彻底的忽视他在这桩事上的发言权。这或多或少与在谈话开头没超过十五分钟他就掏出了闪光弹有关。

“坏消息是，我不能提供更多对你有利的信息，委员会十有八九要在下次会议上坚持审核时间不变，甚至可能加的更长。这完全得怪你自己，达米安，很多人都提醒过你要维持经营公众形象的。我是说，很多人。”

他非得在最后添上一句，令被指责的那位立刻抬头狠瞪他一眼。可蒂姆不但无所畏惧，而且事不关己，好像这事儿的发酵成因没有一半归功于他似的。他甚至还要补充，“你非得在媒体面前口出狂言，那是你自己的问题。”

“我只是说出实话，如若需要我还能再面对那十二个记者重申一次：我不需要一个欧米茄来稳固自己的地位，韦恩集团本就属于我！”达米安压根没有忍耐，直接咆哮起来。

换做往常迪克肯定已经在他们能开始前就预备着劝架，但此时此刻他刚来得及把咖啡手柄从左侧换到右侧，抿了一口，含着满嘴咖啡因，从喉咙里艰难的哼哼两声。等到他意识到为时已晚，立刻眼神示意对过对过沙发上的杰森。杰森什么都没看见，把脸埋进手里。

蒂姆立刻知道机会来了，“真棒啊，那我还可以帮你把这段话录下来，下次开会你只要掏出手机播放录音就行。”

无论从哪个角度去瞧这句话，韦恩家的么子都必然会从中读到挑衅的味道，这打小没吃过亏的阿尔法立刻发出威胁的低吼，肩膀耸起来，手臂肌肉鼓掌到勒住西装衬衣。迪克赶忙咽下咖啡，被烫的估计喉咙都在冒泡，但依然努力试图平息战况。韦恩家最年轻的两只小鸟看起来距离从信息素打架发展到肢体肉搏只差最后一推。

这时候，杰森忽然把脸从手掌心抬起，表情古怪。

“等等，有人告诉了老头子这事儿吗？”

他话音刚落，房间内的氛围瞬间像被抽干变成真空，静的掉一根针都能够听见，并且相当压抑。原本暗潮汹涌的两股信息素像是挨主人拿卷起来的报纸抽下餐桌的牛头梗，呜叫着缩回去的速度快到不可思议。

换做别的任何情况下——他是指字面意义上的 _ _任何__ ——杰森都还能找到一丝大笑出声的力气。

“所以，你们是在告诉我，那个控制狂会从和阿尔弗雷德的定期联络、外星人，或者——看在天杀的上帝份上——他妈的社交媒体上听说这个消息。”

足足过去三分钟，没人说话。

提出这个问题的欧米茄以此证实了自己的猜想。他支撑着膝盖从沙发上站起来，脸上一点情绪也没有，镇定自若的环视一圈，从窗口看到门廊。立刻的，三双眼睛落到他身上，刚刚还在茶几下博弈的阿尔法们不动声色，但飞快的分别挪向三个方位，以对自然肉眼最不容易被察觉的方式挡住屋内所有进出口，显然在提防杰森再次上演刚进大宅时的那一番戏码。

但他们还不知道当事的这位欧米茄已经彻底打消了逃跑的心思。于是在看到他伸出一只手的食指，冲他们几个挨个指过来时，三位阿尔法满脸茫然，还有丁点儿戒备。

他们应该的，因为杰森接着张开嘴，一字一句、用快要痛哭流涕的语气狞笑着说：“你们一群他妈的蠢货。”

只此一次、前所未有的，哪怕是达米安都讲不出反驳的话来。

迪克木愣的又喝了一口咖啡。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逆序罗宾，亲情向

 

达米安从蝙蝠洞里出来后就立刻把在客厅里等他们的杰森捡起来，一只手臂穿过男孩的腋下让他坐在自己的小臂上，并维持着这个姿势直到晚餐时间，期间一直在厨房待着，任由男孩在他双臂间同阿福讨论菜谱，全程耐心的未发一言，只在被问到喜好时才会开口。

这是所有人都意想不到的，韦恩家的长子，罪犯的崭新噩梦，歌谭以冷酷淡漠著名的王子，和他有甜心宝贝之名的父亲截然不同——对他们从巷子里捡来的野孩子有着不同寻常的亲近。

在最初适应期过去后，他便一直以近乎宠溺的方式对待杰森，随着时间推进男孩自己也意识到了他没有源头的特殊态度，起初杰森对此无所适从，所以便像对待韦恩大宅中其他对他展现过善意的人一般回以尖牙利齿的抗争和嘲讽。

但在他人会选择体谅杰森的过去并选择给予他时间的同时，达米安的行为截然相反。杰森若是说不喜欢他，在噩梦时推开他，或只是在走廊擦肩而过时瞪他一眼——他便从父亲那里包揽下男孩的训练，代替阿福接送他上学，在小鸟的固定电影游戏夜挤掉蒂姆的位置，甚至要在晚餐桌上从对面换到他的身边。

所有知情者都一度怀疑韦恩长子究竟是喜爱他的末弟还是想逼疯他。简而言之，达米安无处不在，以一种足以令其他任何人毛骨悚然的方式要求插入一个尚未适应自己皮肤的男孩的新生活，就连在表达情感方面不善言辞的布鲁斯都在某次夜巡后严厉指责过，但达米安有固执己见的血脉，而向来没人能说服蝙蝠侠，哪怕是蝙蝠侠自己。

因此，杰森只能继续浸泡在这份关注里，像是被放进了福尔马林池里的标本，僵硬又茫然。倘若达米安性格再温和一些，他或许还能快点接受他的哥哥的视线，但事实就是在那些他们一起的时刻里头，达米安未曾对他笑或说过一句自己享受他存在的话，哪怕类似的也没有。他在杰森露出牙齿的时候回以牙齿，在他挣扎的时候收紧双臂，在他逃之前便伸出一只手去扣住男孩后颈。

“你是我的弟弟。”

达米安某次在深夜抓到他又一次试图离开庄园，即将成年的男孩像个噩梦似的突然出现，已经拥有成熟轮廓的结实两臂困住杰森的同时弯腰贴近，以一把偶尔捎带除不屑与厌烦外感情的声音说：“我不允许你随意离开我的身边，你最好把这点牢牢记进去，陶德。”

杰森先是浑身僵硬，随后恐慌破茧而出，他气喘吁吁的咬着牙，挣开已经放开他的双手后便逃回屋里。

而更出人意料的是杰森在这事之后的态度，那天夜晚似乎给他灌输了某种想法，他把自己关了一整天，再出来的时候，他似乎真的就此放弃抵抗达米安了。但事实上这情有可原。他缺乏安全感，对亲密关系心怀恐惧又患得患失，所以干脆推所有人到门外。但达米安打从一开始就没允许这扇门存在，而那一番话同样不给男孩留任何选择，所以反倒令怕被遗弃的野猫倍感安心。

在那之后，他们几乎称得上相处融洽。

杰森开始主动靠近达米安，他在噩梦中尖叫哭泣惊醒后一跃下床，推开门，一头撞进在外等待的达米安怀中；他开始要求二代蝙蝠侠把自己训练成他的助手，哪怕只是负责内勤工作，训练时带上了十二万分的热情；餐饮时间他和阿福一起备餐，优先考虑达米安今天想吃什么——他主动拉近了两人的距离感，时常会在屋中寻求对方的存在来使自己安心，他还冲达米安露出头一个让人见过的笑脸。

这一度让蒂姆觉得自己于这份兄弟情谊上完全输在了缺乏表达韦恩家独有的控制欲与强硬态度的意识上。

 

 


End file.
